


Geno, please...I need to come

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blushing, Digital Art, Edging, M/M, NSFW Art, Portrait, closeup, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: This drawing was an experiment in perspective...also it was an excuse to draw what Sid's face might look like in the process of getting slowly and deliciously wrek'd so idk. I drew it a while back, and I think I've improved somewhat since that time.I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter page! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Geno, please...I need to come

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, please consider giving my twitter page a follow!  
> https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art


End file.
